


Truffles

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro was grinning but kept his voice low. “Sanji, please, I want it so- ah- so bad.”<br/>Sanji whimpered and dug his nails into Zoro’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smack Smeck Kiss Ya Neck

Zoro stroked a hand along Sanji’s chest as he kissed along the pale skin of his neck. The blonde kept running his hands through Zoro’s short hair occasionally nudging his head this way or that way. Zoro’s hands went to Sanji’s waist and he used his weight to slowly press the cook into the bed. He kissed along his jugular until he got to the bottom of Sanji’s jaw where he nipped the skin. Sanji let out a small huff of breath and shifted his hips to get more comfortable. The swordsman decided to play a little dirty to get what he wanted and put his tongue to use. Kissing back down to the hollow of his throat he slowly spelled out a few words.

Sanji tried pushing his hips against Zoro’s but the other avoided the contact. Eventually Sanji caught on and slowly put the letters into words.

“R?” That’s an R right?”

Zoro grunted and continued.

“U- F-mm. F? I already got that. Ah! No biting- two F’s. L-E-S?”

Zoro sucked a few marks into his neck before spelling out the word again along his collar bone.

“T-? Wha-.” Sanji grabbed Zoro’s head and pulled him away. “Zoro, I’m not making truffles again. You always eat the chocolate before it’s set.”

“I promise I won’t this year. Come on, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Zoro turned his head to press a kiss against Sanji’s palm.

“That’s not gonna work this time. I’m tired of putting in work so you can ruin it.” Sanji squished Zoro’s cheeks together and grinned at the result.

Zoro shook his hands off. “Come on.”

“No.”

“Come ooon.” Zoro was back to pressing kisses against his neck.

“Absolutely not.”

“Come oooon.” Zoro nipped and licked along the shell of his hear.

“N-no.”

“I’ll suck your dick.”

Sanji pinched Zoro’s nose. “You already do that dumbass.”

Zoro licked his palm and Sanji wiped the spit on the swordsman’s chest. Zoro ground his hips down against Sanji’s growing erection. The cook was still in his pajama pants, but the tent in them was obvious.

Leaning back down Zoro dropped his voice a few octaves. “Sanji~.”

“THAT’S CHEATING.”

Zoro was grinning but kept his voice low. “Sanji, please, I want it so- ah- so bad.”

Sanji whimpered and dug his nails into Zoro’s back.

Zoro stopped grinding his hips and moaned long and low into Sanji’s ear.

“FINE. YOU WIN.”

Zoro pecked his cheek. “Can I get those cookie balls too?”

Sanji grabbed the nearest pillow hitting the other man hard in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji stood at the counter holding a bowl of chocolate in a bowl of hot water. As he mixed the cream into the melted chocolate Zoro pressed his nose into Sanji’s neck.

“Can you please.”

Zoro gripped Sanji around the waist for a moment before loosening his grip. “Please what?”

“If you want these truffles you need to stop distracting me.”

“I wouldn’t be distracting you had you made me a batch before I got home. I know you were out delivering these to Vivi and Keimi. Nami bragged about them through snipchat, and Franky said Robin shared with him after you left.” Zoro nipped his ear.

“Maybe because I knew you didn’t get me jack shit for Valentine’s Day.” Sanji tried to keep his whisking from becoming erratic.

“That’s not true.”

“Then what did you get me?”

“I can’t show you yet. Did you know yours hip shake when you stir?”

Sanji rolled his eyes and loped a slice of butter in with the chocolate as he whisked. He froze and turned his head to glare at Zoro. “Really?”

“Your fault.”

“Get out. Get out! You’re banished to the living room!”

Zoro huffed and did as he was told. Sitting on the couch, Zoro flipped channels only finding cheesy romance movies or reality shows debuting their special Valentine’s Day episode. His ears perked up when he heard the distinct sound of plastic tearing which could only mean one thing.

The swordsman stood up from the couch.

“YOU SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN MARIMO.”

The swordsman sat down on the couch.

He wasn’t happy about it. He went to Natflix and looked for a movie to watch instead. He wasn’t really in the mood for anything action-y, but after binge watching horror movies with Robin on her birthday, he was all gore’d out. He should pick something the cook wouldn’t mind watching. When was the last time they watched a fantasy movie? What was this? Enchanted? He made a face after seeing it was tagged as a musical, but that Les Miserables one wasn’t so bad, so he decided to give it a chance.

“Oi, eyebrows!”

Sanji came out of the kitchen crushing something in a bowl. “What.”

“Come in here and do that. I’m starting a movie.”

The blonde looked at the screen and nodded, but leaned against the wall of the kitchen entrance.

“You’re not gonna sit over here?”

“And have you cheat me out of this bowl? Fuck no. Start the movie.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and pressed play.

* * *

 

It was a very good thing Sanji had his timer set to go off after thirty minutes or else the truffles would’ve been ruined. Zoro was polite enough to pause the movie while Sanji took care of the sweets. The chocolate sandwich cookies were crumbs now, but he’d add the cream cheese after forming the truffles. The swordsman slowly made his way back into the kitchen. Sanji didn’t stop rolling the lump of chocolate into a ball, but he stopped Zoro from getting any closer with one look.

Zoro pointed to his stomach and it growled almost on cue. They hadn’t eaten dinner yet since they planned to order out to make Sanji’s day less labor intensive. Yet here he was making food anyway and junk food no less. Zoro made his way to the pantry passing by the blonde who instinctively pulled the bowl of crushed cookies closer towards himself. Sanji watched him like a hawk as he made popcorn while simultaneously rolling out the truffles.

The microwave beeped, and Zoro took his bag back into the living room leaving the sweets undisturbed. Looking down at his chocolate smudged hands, he saw the bowl was empty. Thank goodness. He put the tray of truffles into the fridge to set and started back to the bowl of cookie crumbs.

Zoro’s bag of popcorn was empty, and he was looking at restaurants on his phone when Sanji plopped next to him on the couch. “What are you in the mood for?”

“For some reason barbeque sounds really nice.”

“Baroque or Enies?” Zoro had his finger hovering over the call button.

“Which one of them carries the plate with stuffed scallops?”

“Enies it is.”

Sanji rubbed a hand up and down Zoro’s thigh as he ordered. The man was still in boxers so sometimes his fingers met skin or his palm bunched the fabric a little higher. A tan hand cupped over his just as Zoro hung up.

“How much is it?”

“Don’t worry about it. What’s up with trying to get me hard while I was ordering?”

“I- oh. Didn’t even notice.”

Zoro lifted Sanji’s hand and brought the blonde’s fingers to his lips. “When will the truffles be done?”

Sanji shivered at the warm puffs of breath against his fingers. “I take ‘em out and roll them in cocoa powder in like 8 minutes.”

Zoro hummed and licked the tips of Sanji’s fingers. “Yeah? Will you feed them to me?”

“In your dreams.”

“I think I can make it a reality.” Zoro slid his tongue between Sanji’s fingers. He immediately pulled back when the strong taste of soap assaulted his taste buds.

Sanji covered his smile with his free hand. “Having some trouble?”

“Shut up.” Zoro tugged him into his lap and pressed a kiss against his lips.

Sanji put a hand to the back of Zoro’s head keeping him from pulling away. Zoro put his hands onto the blonde’s waist rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs. Sanji felt the other’s cock pressing against his ass so he ground his ass against it making Zoro moan low in his throat. The swordsman moved Sanji’s apron up so he could slip a hand down his pajama pants. Sanji tried to thrust against Zoro’s calloused hand, but Zoro used the heel of his palm to press him back down by his hip. The blonde leaned into Zoro’s chest, pressing his hands against his pecs, and pulling away to peck his lips.

Sanji rubbed his ass against Zoro’s cock and panted against his lips. “You want it?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

The timer went off in the kitchen, and Sanji hopped out of Zoro’s lap. Zoro watched him with a confused look as the cook calmly walked back into the kitchen.

“Sanji what the fuck.”

There was no response from the blonde except for the clanging of pans. Zoro felt around in the couch cushions until he touched cold plastic. He moved the remote to the floor, took off his boxers, and laid on the couch with one foot on the ground. Zoro squirted a small palmful of lube into his hand and warmed it with his fingers. Reaching down, Zoro teased the rim of his hole before pressing the tip of his finger in.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sanji poured the tray of truffles into the bowl of cocoa powder and swirled the bowl to make sure they fully coated. The white chocolate for the cookie balls sat melted in a different bowl with a spoon sticking out of it. The blonde ignored the keening noises coming from the other room, choosing to place the truffles into a sifter to shake off any excess. He placed the truffles into a bowl, and started to cover the cookie balls in chocolate using the spoon to take them out without disturbing the coating.

He’d only gotten a plate of them covered when he heard his name being moaned very loudly from the living room. He put the finished plate in the fridge to set, and took the bowl of truffles into the living room. Zoro had three fingers in, and his cock was dripping into a small puddle of pre-cum over his abs.

“Someone’s impatient.” Sanji popped a truffle into his mouth.

“If I get off before you get done we’re not having sex tonight.”

Sanji paused in the motion of eating another truffle and walked over to his smug looking swordsman. He placed the bowl onto Zoro’s chest, and slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass. “You really can’t eat like this.”

“Probably not.”

Sanji took the space between Zoro’s legs, and shifted his pants down so his erection was free. He moved his apron out of the way and wrapped Zoro’s sticky fingers around his cock. Zoro getting the idea began stroking along his length getting off whatever lubricant left on his fingers to slick him up. The blonde shallowly thrusted into Zoro’s calloused hand and shivered whenever the other’s thumb swiped over the head. Using his clean hand, he grabbed one of the truffles and popped it into Zoro’s open mouth. The swordsman sucked any traces of cocoa from his fingers before he pulled his fingers away.

Zoro moaned at the taste and gripped Sanji’s cock a little tighter as he stroked him. Sanji pulled Zoro’s hand away and moved his arm back to lay against the couch. Gripping his cock and Zoro’s hip, he pressed the tip of his dick against Zoro’s hole. The muscle twitched at the contact and Sanji licked his lips as he pushed the head past the loosened ring. There was a hushed ‘fuck’ that passed Zoro’s lips.

The doorbell rang.

Sanji was about to pull out, but Zoro grabbed his arms.

“Don’t you dare.”

“The delivery guy isn’t going to stand at the door until you get off.”

Zoro tossed his head back and groaned before letting go of Sanji. The cook pulled out and pulled his pants back up. After adjusting his apron, he grabbed wiped any residue from his hands onto the side of his pant leg. The doorbell rang again, and Sanji was out of sight.

The swordsman moved the bowl of truffles to the coffee table and waited. It was only a minute before the smell of barbeque hit his nose, but he only sat up so he could watch his partner set their bag on the table next to truffles.

“Okay, food’s here. Let’s finish.”

Sanji untied his apron, tossing it onto the armchair, and made his way between Zoro’s legs again. “Lube?”

Zoro grunted and felt around the couch cushions for the bottle. When he found it, he popped the cap open and squeezed way too much onto Sanji’s dick.

“Fuck that’s cold!”

“Taking too long.” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s cock and pressed his ass into it until the head slipped past his hole. “fuuuuck yesss.”

Sanji put his hands under Zoro’s thighs and pushed in the rest of the way. Tight. Sanji felt his stomach jump when Zoro clenched around him. Zoro reached up to tug Sanji down by his hair and shove his tongue in his mouth. Sanji shallowly thrusted against his ass, but Zoro wasn’t having any of that. He had enough teasing from today to last the rest of the year. Zoro pulled Sanji’s head back by his hair and sucked dark marks into his neck causing the other’s hips to jerk.

“Nnaah, Zoro~.”

The swordsman wrapped one leg around Sanji’s waist to goad him on. Taking a hint Sanji fucked him just like he wanted. The loud slapping of skin on skin mingled with the sound of their harsh breathing. Zoro whined when Sanji’s cock slipped out once, and pushed his hips back against empty air until the blonde pushed back in.

His cock slapped hard against his stomach with each thrust, splattering pre-cum between their stomachs. A thin layer of sweat formed over their bodies forcing Sanji to grip Zoro’s thighs hard enough to leave marks. Zoro licked his dry lips and started stroking himself feeling that he was getting close.

The muscles in Zoro’s legs jumped under his fingers and Sanji snapped his hips as Zoro continued to clench around him. Sanji was biting his lip nearly hard enough to bleed.

“So close, so close-ah!” Zoro hand sped up along his cock as he came spurting hard over his chest.

Sanji thrusted a few more times until he followed after him. He leaned against the side of the couch trying to catch his breath. Once he managed to calm his breathing, a small velvet box was shoved in front of his nose.

Sanji’s heart skipped a beat. “What is this?”

“Your valentine’s present.”

The blonde’s face felt like it was on fire. “You’re kidding. This is a joke. It’s a joke right?”

“Sanji just open the damn box.”

With shaking hands Sanji took the box, and opened it to let out a sigh of relief. A platinum wrist watch sat on a red pillow. “God, you scared the shit out of me.”

“What did you think it was?” Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t play dumb, you know damn well what it looked like.” Sanji was about to rub a thumb over the face of the watch, but thought he might want to wash his hands first.

Closing the box, he gave Zoro a peck on the lips. “Thank you. I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys were probably waiting all day for this and im sorry, but i have a really difficult time writing smut and i hope the sheer length of this chapter somewhat compensates for the wait  
> also sanji's valentines present to zoro was a sword care set and a promise to not go all out like he did last year when there was a horse driven carriage and a late night walk in the park, the swordsman didnt really like all the attention from strangers at the time
> 
> Truffles recipe:http://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/classic-chocolate-truffles  
> Cookie ball recipe: http://www.snackworks.com/recipe/oreo-cookie-balls-126799.aspx  
> use white chocolate for the coating, it tastes better that way

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted on Valentines Day


End file.
